Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ These news are mainly copied from Rec Room News on Steam. Curse of the Crimson Cauldron - now LIVE on Quest! February 20, 2020 - mamamonkey (via reddit) Quest players! You can now play Curse of the Crimson Cauldron on Quest. Have fun! :) Oculus Walking Issue February 8, 2020 - gribbly (via reddit) Hey! We've confirmed the "some Oculus players can't walk" issue is only affecting players who have opted in to the Oculus "Public Test Channel". Workarounds until we're able to resolve in a patch (ETA unknown): #Opt out of the Public Test Channel (i.e., use vanilla Oculus). In the Oculus client, go to Settings > Beta > Public Test Channel and turn it to off. #Alternatively, if you need/want to stay on the Oculus Public Test Channel, you can play the SteamVR version of Rec Room which will work as normal. You can launch the SteamVR version of Rec Room via the Oculus app (assuming you have Steam installed). Sorry for the inconvenience, we will resolve as soon as possible (although we are in an update freeze for at least a couple of weeks, so it will be after that) SteamVR Controller Binding Issue February 8, 2020 - Carthage (via reddit) are cases of a severe issue with SteamVR controller bindings, e.g. for HTC Vive, Index, Windows Mixed Reality, etc. It seems like Steam gets non-deterministically frustrated about having a legacy binding set, now that we've upgraded to their current input system. Try the following - this fixed it for me, anyway. #Make sure SteamVR is not running. Close it if it is. #Go to C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\config (might be slightly different if you installed Steam somewhere other than the default location). #Open steamvr.vrsettings in the text editor of your choice. #Find the entry for steam.app.471710 and delete it. Save the file. #Open SteamVR and launch Rec Room. As an example, here's what I had to delete out of my steamvr.vrsettings file: "steam.app.471710" : { "knuckles_250820_AutosaveURL" : "vr-input-workshop://1798507045", "knuckles_250820_CurrentURL" : "vr-input-workshop://1801819759", "oculus_touch_250820_AutosaveURL" : "vr-input-workshop://1822398671", "oculus_touch_250820_PreviousURL" : "vr-input-workshop://1822410565" }, Hope that helps! Rec Room PATCH for the "Pool Shark" Edition February 6, 2020 Just a quick patch to clean up some things we broke! *Fixed a bug where newly created rooms had lost Host permissions *Made strafing work with grip rotate on PSVR *Added support for '/' characters in Text Gadget *Text generated by the Text Gadget can now be thinner *Fixed a bug where VR players who pick up two pool cues (one in each hand) were unable to drop the cues or move *Fixed the watch notification sound - sorry about that! *Fixed issue where pick up icon was appearing in the wrong place for some objects on iOS Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Rec Room UPDATE - the "Pool Shark" Edition February 3, 2020 Before we dive into what's new in this update, please be aware that we will likely be unable to update for a few weeks. We are doing some administrative stuff that means we can't submit builds until it's finished, so please expect an interruption in our weekly updates! OK! Here's what's new: * The Rec Room Facilities crew finally got around to fixing the Pool Table. The Pool Table in ^bowling is now fully operational. To play - grab a pool cue, slap one of the buttons to spawn the balls, and get to playing! Here's how to play: * VR Controls - grab a cue and release the trigger (it will stay locked to your hand). Now grab and hold the aiming grip with your other hand. When you're aimed and ready to shoot, hold both triggers and power through! * Screen Controls - grab a cue and look for the "Play Shot" option at the center of the table Use your look controls to aim (get low to the table for more backspin). When you're aimed and ready to shoot, hold the Shoot button and bring the cue back to adjust your power. Release the button to complete the shot, stunning your opponent with your skill and guile! * As a bonus, the Pool Table and Pool Cues are also available in the Maker Pen palette, so you can add a Pool Table (or three) to your #hangout space =] * The Pool Table can be Recolored with the Maker Pen, so if you want a hot pink pool table, no-one can stop you! * It's also kind of fun to drop pool tables off a cliff (this is a considerably more expensive hobby IRL): VR players! We've updated the controls on all VR platforms to address a bunch of feedback we've been accumulating over time (e.g., via the Recent Reddit thread)). Here's what's changed: * Tweaked button mappings on all platforms. It should now be easier to Slide, Sprint, and Push-to-Talk on all platforms. * We updated the diagrams in Watch > Help so you can check what got updated. * By popular request, we've added an "Auto-Sprint" option in Watch > Settings > Gameplay. With Auto-Sprint enabled, you'll sprint in any room that supports it without needing to push the "Sprint" button (when using thumbstick walk) or double tap the "Walk" button (otherwise). * PSVR walkers can now strafe using the X and O buttons on the walking hand. * We fixed the Oculus/Index bug where you couldn't use the Walk button when thumbstick walk was enabled. * We added a "Motion Turn" comfort setting. This allows you to disable the animation when swipe turning, which some players have requested as a comfort option. Find it in Watch > Settings > Gameplay. * We've upgraded our SteamVR plugin. This means we now support Steam's controller binding system, so you can customize your controls on Steam if you wish. We have created a default for each controller, and some variants for the Index (in case you prefer the previous mappings) * Index players can now grab/release objects using the open/close hand gesture. This is now the default, if you prefer the old method, please use the variant Index mapping. * Index and Oculus players have a (somewhat experimental) new setting in Watch > Settings > Gameplay called "Don't lock tools in hand". Default is unchecked (so locking tools - e.g., paintball gun - will still lock by default). When you opt in to this setting, tools will no longer lock to your hand - you'll have to continuously "grip" them using the Hand Triggers or close hand gesture. An exception is any time you're _spawned_ with a locked tool (e.g., the Charades Pen in ^3DCharades) - in that case the tool will still lock until you've closed and re-opened your hand. The other thing to know is that when this setting is enabled, you can't do one-handed translation when Self-Scaling. If this bothers you, let us know and we'll iterate on it. * Getting into the weeds here, but we made it so that you must use the main trigger (not the grip or "Hand" trigger) to nock and release arrows with the bow (e.g., in ^GoldenTrophy). New stuff for creators! * There's a new Text Gadget in the Maker Pen Palette. * Text created using the Text Gadget is very low on ink cost * There are fun formatting options to play with: Thickness, character and line spacing, alignment * You can use the Recolor tool to change color AND material on text * You can drive the Text Gadget via circuits to update the display based on game events, etc. * In non-Text news, we added a "Champions" filter to all leaderboards so you can see how you stack up against the best in the world in your favorite rooms But wait, there's more! * Added a merch booth to the ^GoldenTrophy lobby. Here's an overly dramatic GIF * Added a merch booth to the ^CrimsonCauldron lobby * We decided it was time that the Homestead paintball map had its own music, so we brought in a local bluegrass band to give us some Homestead flavor (the new track is also available in the Radio). And a bunch of bug fixes: * Fixed missing trees in Disc Golf maps * Fixed a bug that could cause PS4 players to hear an unpleasant noise in ^IsleOfLostSkulls (sorry about that :-/) * Tweaked the way screens players pick up throwable boards in ^IsleOfLostSkulls * Fixed a bug where breakable weapons could look weird before you picked them up. * Fixed the giant sign in ^Soccer (oops) * Fixed a bug where community board videos didn't have spatial audio. Now they do! OK I think that's it for this update. Don't forget: We probably won't be able to update for at least a few weeks, but we'll be back as soon as possible with some very exciting stuff =] Thanks for playing Rec Room! Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community As always, we love to hear your feedback, so please don't hesitate to let us know what you think... Rec Room PATCH - for the "On Again/Off Again" Edition January 27, 2020 A nice addition to the Maker Pen this week! * The Maker Pen can now mirror shapes using the Clone tool. This makes certain kinds of building tasks (such as making symmetrical structures) much easier! * When using the Clone tool, you'll see a second set of handles that flip the shape on that axis as you clone it. * Note that you can only mirror Maker Pen shapes, not props! Some bug fixes/improvements: * Precision when drawing on an Art Canvas is much improved * Fixed a bug that was preventing hair ties from receiving your selected hair color * Fixed an issue where the sight on the Sci Fi Pistol wasn't getting team color assigned * Fixed an issue where some objects (e.g., donuts, plates) could flicker in the Rec Center * Laser Tag: Hangar - the wall protruding from the red spawn area is back to normal, and no longer blocks the spawn doorway * Laser Tag: Hangar - removed extra pillars in the red side spawn to match the blue side * Laser Tag: Hangar - removed extra I beam right outside the red spawn that doesn't exist on blue side * Extended render distance on Laser Tag/Jumbotron pistols! Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community As always, we love to hear your feedback, so please don't hesitate to let us know what you think... Rec Room PATCH - for the "On Again/Off Again" Edition January 21, 2020 * You can now *search* for friends in the watch! Want to send a gift someone, but it's hard to find them by paging through the watch? Well, now you can search. And it's a "fuzzy" search... e.g., searching for "grb" will find "gribbly" * Added a "Gift" button to player's profile, so you can send 'em something right from their profile page! (This actually went out last week, forgot to mention it!) * Fixed an issue where bows wouldn't reload properly on non-VR platforms (sorry about that!) * Fixed an issue where UI could flicker annoyingly on some platforms. For the curious, this turned out to happen when someone in the room was drawing on a whiteboard (or similar drawing surface)! * Fixed an issue where you could get stuck on a loading screen when re-joining a room automatically after a disconnect. Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community As always, we love to hear your feedback, so please don't hesitate to let us know what you think... Rec Room UPDATE - the "On Again/Off Again" Edition January 16, 2020 Aaaaaand we're back for 2020! We had a nice little break over new years, we hope you did too =] We've got some fun stuff in the first update of the new year/decade: * Quest players can now play both Laser Tag maps ("Hangar" and "CyberJunk City") * Quest players can now visit The Park (and all custom rooms build on top that base room) Creation tool updates: * You can now use the Maker Pen Manipulate tool on any volume (e.g., Trigger Volumes, Bounce Pads, etc.). This means you can finally adjust them after creation! * There's a new Toggle Button dynamic prop. This is like the existing button, but it has two states (on/off). Use it with Circuits to create interesting behaviors. This button can be toggled by projectiles! Find the new button in the Maker Pen Palette under "Dynamic Props". * The LookAt Gizmo can look at players (by specifying a role), and you can tell it to look at specific body parts (head, either hand). * If you have a password set, you can now change it directly in the app. Go to Watch > Profile and hit the button! * Fixed a bug where watch notification sounds weren't playing correctly. * Fixed a bug where you couldn't interact with the scoreboard in the watch. * Added a "head bob" slider to screens platforms. This is to improve comfort for some players. Find it in Watch > Settings. * Fixed a bug with the golf shirt poking through the shoulders. * Fixed a bug with laser tag pistol and shotgun not rendering correctly. * Fixed an issue where normals were rendering incorrectly on your left hand. * Fixed an issue with audio being set incorrectly for the new "Fancy Bubble" item. Please note we've updated our privacy policy to conform to California's new CCPA privacy laws, so on some platforms you'll need to re-accept that when you launch after the update. Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community As always, we love to hear your feedback, so please don't hesitate to let us know what you think =] Category:Miscellaneous